Orange Juice
by AshuraX
Summary: It's Honoka's birthday, and what better way to celebrate it, than to help her get laid? Eli was none too happy with it.


" **I promise the next one will be lighter."**

 **-AshuraX, June 2016**

* * *

"Are you perfectly sure that we should be doing this?" Honoka asked the shorter girl.

"Honoka, do you trust me?" Nico asked the younger girl with another question, completely ignoring the former question.

"No not really, no."

"To be fair, you don't really do anything that can be considered trustworthy, Nico- _chan ~nya_." admitted the youngest girl, Rin.

"You know what? I'm taking back what I said about your bikini, Honoka. You looked like a slut."

Honoka gasped.

"You take that take-back back!"

"Nope. Gone now. Poof." Nico emphasized her point by moving her fingers and making it as if something really did went _'poof'_.

While the two were arguing, Rin became the sane one and reminded them that they had something that needed to be discussed with the other members. Honoka reluctantly let it go and Nico just made a _'hmph'_ and opened the door for the trio.

Inside the Idol Research Club room were the other members of _μ's_ , awaiting their triumphant return from the vending machine.

"'twas a violent brawl, but we've got the goods." Nico announced.

"Hurrah!" went Nozomi, raising her hands with a smile on her face. "You've defeated the vending monster, Nicocchi!"

"'tis but a scratch."

"And you gained 3 XP!"

"SO LITTLE!" Nico did a double take, dropping the cans they acquired on the table.

As everyone got their drinks, Eli was the only one who only looked at the last drink on the table.

"I'm pretty sure I said I wanted an orange juice and not a can of curry." said Eli, completely dissatisfied with their journey to the vending machine.

"Sold out. It's the last thing on the vending machine. Deal with it." said Nico.

Eli looked at Honoka, who had an orange juice in her hands.

"But Honoka-"

"Birthday girl privileges." Honoka said as if it explained everything.

"I hate all of you." Eli pouted and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, we can share if you'd like." Honoka offered.

Eli looked at the can of orange juice and towards Honoka's lips. A blush crept onto her face as she realized the implications of sharing said drink with Honoka. She turned her head to the side, looking away.

"Pass."

"If you say so."

Honoka shrugged and sat on the chair nearest to Nico and in front of Rin. On one side was Honoka, Maki, Kotori and Umi. On the other was Rin, Hanayo, Nozomi and Eli.

Eli opened her can of curry and reluctantly took a drink from it. Her coughing thereafter was priceless.

"Now we all know why we've gathered here today." started Nico, as she was the leader of the club. It could have easily been Honoka, but it wasn't because of the topic that day.

"Your chest grew by a centimeter?" asked Nozomi, rubbing Eli's back who was having a coughing fit.

"No- wait, you really think they grew?" asked Nico, a hopeful look on her face.

"Well, I could try to measure it with my hands." the smile on Nozomi's face was frightening.

"I'd rather you not." Nico glared and proceeded with the agenda that day. "The agenda for today is-"

"You finally found someone who actually knows your name?" asked Hanayo.

"You grew shorter ~ _nya_?" asked Rin.

"Did Nico _-chan_ lose her bra again?" asked Kotori.

"Were you rejected by Maki?" asked Eli, finally recovering from her coughing fit.

"Are we going to throw Eli to the dungeons?" asked Maki.

"We have a dungeon?" asked Eli yet again.

"Did you finally notice someone's underlying affection for you? Believe me, she's there. Just got to look a little bit more, Nicocchi." said Nozomi, slightly annoyed with Eli's question, if that kick to Eli's knee was any sign.

"Are the Nazi's invading?" asked Umi, a smile on her face. Nobody knew why she has a smile on her face when she asked that.

"Finally, my proposal for an underground water-park has been approved." said the Student Council President.

"No. No. No. Fuck no. In due time. No. Are you okay? And no." Nico answered each one of them. "Though the underground water-park sounds good. Make it happen."

"Aye-aye, sir!" Honoka mock-saluted.

"Now as we all know, Eli's an idiot."

"Screw you." retorted Eli.

"But that's not the point. The point is that, today is Honoka's birthday."

"Hooray for me!"

"So did everyone get the love-gems from her birthday?"

A variation of 'yeah' could be heard, with one saying "I've got Nicocchi's UR from that. Fed it to my R."

"Is the game more important than my birthday?" asked Honoka, a frown on her face.

"Pretty much, yeah." said Nico.

"B- But Kotori thinks Honoka- _chan_ is important, too." said Kotori, attempting to lift up Honoka's spirits.

"I'd rather not want to hear that from someone whose whole deck consists of only Honoka cards." Maki voiced her opinion.

"Anyway, since it _is_ Honoka's birthday, we should do something. The nine of us." started Nico. "And I've got just the perfect gift for her. Something all of us can help her with."

"And what might that be?" Hanayo asked her senior. She really did not like how Nico seemed to be giving Honoka a really evil grin.

"We're going to help her get laid."

/

If Eli was even more focused, she could have seen how Umi looking apologetically at her, how Kotori seemed to be glancing at her from time to time, listening to Honoka's desperate refusal, how Maki sighed, how Hanayo looked around the room, unaware of what to do, how Nozomi was holding out a hand to comfort her, but retracted it because she knew you weren't paying attention, how Rin laughed loudly at the situation, and how Nico seemed to be arguing with Honoka about the matter.

All Eli could see was Honoka. The way she shook her head, her side-tail swaying from side to side. The way she visibly shook when Nico said something to her. The way she frowned when Kotori tried to cheer her up. And the way she looked at Eli for help.

However, Eli could not hear anything. Every noise around her is static. She could only look on at Honoka with a blank look on her face. Her vision is filled with her and her hands had been balled into a fist. Why was she feeling like this? Why does her heart feel so heavy? Why is she shaking so much Why does she lo-

"Elicchi."

Eli's thoughts came to a halt as she felt a hand on hers. She looked to the side to see Nozomi, always the comforting friend looked at her with worry in her eyes. She then looked at the others. Everyone was looking at her, even Honoka. They all looked worried, but except for Honoka, there's a certain pity in their eyes. Eli did not like those looks they were giving her.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet for a few minutes now." Nozomi asked worriedly.

"F- Fine. Just a little dizzy."

She'll bury this feeling.

It's Honoka's birthday, after all.

"So Nico, anyone on your mind?" Eli asked Nico.

Nico and Rin shared knowing smirks and Honoka could only laugh wryly at the situation.

"Well, I've got someone on my mind." Nico got up and wrote on the whiteboard that was put behind her. After writing, she addressed her audience. "Here's a list of potential candidates stupid enough that they'd willingly have sex with Honoka."

"Are you implying something?" Honoka asked. She was implying something, but she doesn't quite know what it is the older girl was implying.

"Wait, why is _my_ name there?" Nozomi asked.

"I mean, you're stupid enough." Nico admitted.

Nozomi glared, puffing up her cheeks.

"Now, let's embark on an adventure to get Honoka laid ~ _nya_!" Rin pumped up her fist in the air.

Everyone followed suit.

Eli kept her hands on the table.

/

/

"Kotori's pretty sure Coco _-chan_ was just shy, Honoka- _chan_! Kotori thinks that what Yuri- _chan_ said was just to cover up her friend's shyness!" Kotori assured her friend.

"I'm pretty sure using those _two words_ together isn't something to cover up shyness." Umi commented.

"Umi- _chan,_ you're not helping."

"Well, I'm crossing out Coco, Kasane, and Jeniffer." Nico said, crossing out names on a checklist she brought with her.

"What about Hitomi? Didn't she shout at us and throw chairs in our general direction?" Maki asked the older girl.

"Honoka probably still has a chance. She's a tsundere." Nico commented.

"Speak for yourself." Nozomi interrupted from behind them.

The group seated themselves at the table in UTX's cafeteria. Some of them were looking at them in awe and some were just curious what a couple of Otonokizaka students were doing in their school. None of them realized that they were going to seduce their school's idol group leader.

"Sorry I'm late." said a familiar figure as she sat on the other end of the table, with her two friends.

"Don't worry about it, Tsubasa- _chan_." Honoka assured her. "I've always been late to meetings as well."

"Not something to be proud of." Umi retorted.

"Well yeah, if one sucks at it as much as you do."

"Now, now." Tsubasa attempted to draw the topic into what they came here to talk about. "So I've heard that you have an interesting proposal for me."

"Oh yeah." Nico said, coming out of her fan love for Tsubasa. "Please have sex with Honoka."

…

…

…

"Excuse me?" Tsubasa asked, an eyebrow raised with flushed cheeks.

"I keep telling you, Nico- _chan._ You can't just say 'Please have sex with Honoka' to everyone ~ _nya_. They need to know the context, you know." Rin advised.

"You're right." Nico admitted. "Please have sex with Honoka as a present for her birthday."

"Better ~ _nya_!" Rin laughed.

" _Worse_." Hanayo corrected, a wry smile on her face.

"Uh… Happy birthday?" congratulated Erena, unsure of what to even say to that proposal.

" _Thank you!_ That's the first 'Happy Birthday' I've heard all day! Is that so much to ask?!" complained Honoka.

"Shush. I'm helping you get laid. That's at least… ten times better than a simple congratulations." said Nico.

"I don't really think asking someone _'Please have sex with Honoka'_ is helping her get laid." commented Nozomi.

Tsubasa fidgeted in her seat.

"I- I mean, I'm flattered and all but don't you think this is too sudden and-"

"- a really brilliant idea!" said Anju, her hands clasped together with a bright smile on her face as she interrupted Tsubasa.

"What?" asked Tsubasa. Even Erena was looking at her friend weirdly now.

"You see, Tsubasa- _chan_ has been awfully annoying as of late. Every day she's been pestering us if we were an item." Anju explained, gesturing to both herself and Erena. "I think Tsubasa- _chan really_ needs to get laid. And since Honoka- _chan_ offered-"

"I didn't." Honoka said, though everyone ignored her.

"- we can kill two birds with one grenade!"

"I don't think that's how the saying goes ~ _nya_." Rin said. She then looked to Hanayo for help. "Is that how the saying goes?"

"I don't care what the saying is! You two are definitely an item!" shouted Tsubasa with an accusatory finger pointed at them both.

"Ladies, ladies. Let's keep all accusations behind." Nico tried to calm the two. "The more important question is whether or not Honoka is getting laid tonight."

"Why is my sex life even a question?" Honoka asked, though yet again everyone ignored her.

It sucks to be the leader.

"I… don't really have the answer to that question." Tsubasa said, her eyes darting to the side. "I mean, you did ask that abruptly so I don't have time to prepare our wedding vows or anything."

"Wedding vows?" Nico whispered.

"Nicocchi, you screwed up! She's one of _those_ people!" Nozomi whispered too.

"You should have done more research on this subject, Nico _-chan_." whispered Kotori as well.

"Why are we whispering ~ _nya_?" asked Rin.

Also in a whisper.

"B- but if you insist, I'd love to go out with you." admitted Tsubasa, her cheeks as red as whatever colour her blood is.

Then cheers erupted at the table. It was so fast that it surprised the three UTX students. Nico jumped out of her seat first, hands pumped up into the sky. Rin joined her only a few miliseconds later, hands raised and high-fived the club leader. Nozomi got up and squeezed Nico in her breasts, suffocating the small girl. The two other first years were not as cheerful as the rest, but they gave Honoka their smiles. Kotori hugged her first childhood friend while Umi pat their group leader on the back, all smiles.

In all the commotion, Erena noticed how Eli was forcing her smile, fists clenched. She noticed how the blonde would glare at Tsubasa from time to time. She noticed how her eyes looked sad when she looked at Honoka.

She noticed these things.

Yet she didn't know what to make of it.

"Well, I'm happy that you two are now going out." Erena congratulated the two.

"Yeah, me too!" said Honoka, with a smile. "I mean, we all asked out every one of the second years, but they turned me down."

…

…

…

"What was that?" Tsubasa asked, her eyes somehow twitching.

Everyone, sans Honoka and Eli, facepalmed.

"I said," Honoka started.

She then looked at Nico who pulled her sleeve.

Nico was shaking her head and making her arms crossed as an 'X'.

Was that a sign?

Ooh! Honoka's really good at signs!

Huh… Let's see…

Arms up, and a head going left and right.

Ah!

Tell her everything from left to right?

Good idea, Nico!

"Well, we asked everyone in that list Nico made, and everyone declined. Some even threw pies at me. Who even does that these days? Pies are _so_ last year. Cupcakes are all the rage."

"..."

"Uh Tsubasa- _chan_ , your eyes seem to be a _tad_ bit scary right now."

"Am I the last name in that… _list_ of yours?"

"I think so?" Honoka asked, confused.

Why was Tsubasa looking at her as if she's looking at the most despicable criminal in existence? I mean, Love Live ended so that means there's no more rivalry between the two. There should not be any reason for Tsubasa to hate her guts, right? Honoka needs to make this right!

"Oh, but don't worry! Erena- _chan_ and Anju- _chan_ are also in that list, so there's no need to be lonely!"

…

…

…

Tsubasa did the only thing any sane woman would do at this point.

She raged.

/

/

"For someone with almost all of the student population as her friend, you really need to work on your people skills." Maki said, her breathing finally stable ever since their escape from U.T.X.

"Forget people skills. You should increase your weapon handling skills like Tsubasa. Not many people can maneuver a gun like that." Nico said, sitting on a bench in the park they're stopping at. "Where did she even get that gun, anyway?"

"You know their school's slogan." Nozomi piped in. "U.T.X: Where facilities include a weapon factory."

"Damn those city folks and their immediate access to weaponry ~ _nya_!" cursed Rin.

"Rin- _chan_ , we're city folks as well and we don't have any access to weaponry." Hanayo corrected for the girl.

"I blame the Japanese government for restricting us of such creations of war." Umi said, sighing.

"Umi- _chan_ , I think you're missing the point of what _war_ is supposed to be representing." Kotori replied.

As the seven talked about what happened, Honoka looked at Eli. The blonde quickly averted her eyes, avoiding the ginger's gaze. This puzzled Honoka. Not only was Eli silent during the whole U.T.X matchmaking, but she also looked sad from time to time. Honoka approached the taller girl, in hopes to cheer the girl up.

"What's wrong, Eli- _chan_? You seem awfully dispirited." Honoka asked the girl.

The other seven members stopped their discussion and looked at the scene of the blonde and ginger. Some were curious, some were frightful and some just wondering why weapons are banned in Japan, but is accessible in the United States. ( _"Not now, Umi-chan!"_ )

Eli didn't even look in Honoka's general direction, let alone in her eyes. She forced a smile and looked at Nozomi for help. The bluenette shook her head, unsure what to do. It seems Eli is all alone for this.

"Nothing. It's fine. I feel… fine."

"You don't _look_ fine." Honoka said, arms crossed with a pout. "You can tell us anything, okay Eli- _chan?"_

' _I can't tell you something not even I can explain! You're making things even worse now!'_

Eli finally looked at Honoka, horror in her eyes.

' _Every time I look at you, my heart jumps a thousand beats but now when I look at you, my heart keeps sinking deeper and deeper into something I don't know. There's no way I can tell you that! That's something I would rather not do!'_

She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it right after.

' _Don't look at me with those eyes. Why are you showing compassion to me? Why are you looking at me like that? It hurts… It hurts...'_

"It hurts..." Eli started, but stopped and closed her mouth with both her hands.

Everyone heard her pleas, and Nozomi almost jumped in to protect her best friend from getting hurt any further, if it weren't for Nico who grabbed her arm in the nick of time. Nozomi glared at the shorter girl but the look Nico was giving her was blank. She only shook her head and gestured Nozomi to look on.

Nozomi bit her lip, but did as Nico said. If Nozomi didn't like the short girl, then she would've jumped right in.

"What hurts?" Honoka asked, worry in her eyes.

"No, I didn't-"

"Eli- _chan_ , I can't help if you don't tell me."

"I don't need your-"

"For God's sake, Eli- _chan_ stop being so stubborn!"

" _I'm not!"_ Eli raised her voice this time, surprising Honoka with her loud volume. The poor girl visibly flinched from surprise and looked on wide-eyed at the older girl. Eli realized her mistake and looked to the side, not wanting to look at the younger girl. "No, it's just… you wouldn't understand."

Honoka simply looked at Eli, her eyes narrowed, trying to find out what's going on with the older girl. She thought back at what caused the girl to become so troubled. Her mind was brought back to Nico's announcement and the shock Eli received in the classroom.

Then it hit her.

"Ah."

When Honoka realized it, everyone's eyes opened up. They didn't actually expect Honoka to understand it so easily and even Kotori was shocked. Umi actually stopped thinking about modern warfare and simply stared at her childhood friend. No, she shouldn't have gotten it so early. Eli was just as surprised. She didn't think Honoka would understand her feelings.

But perhaps, Honoka can tell her what she's feeling right now.

"Eli- _chan_ , you-"

Honoka brought up a hand in Eli's direction and Eli flinched as she theorized that the hand was going to touch her cheeks. Her cheeks burned bright red as she imagined Honoka's soft hand on her cheek, soothing it gently. Eli gulped, preparing for what's to come.

"You should have told me you're still mad about the orange juice thing!"

…

…

…

"Huh?" asked Eli.

Nico facepalmed.

Maki facepalmed.

Umi facepalmed.

That one dog in the area barked.

What a cute doggy.

"Yeah, the orange juice! I didn't know you liked orange juice _that_ much." Honoka said, confident of her detective skills. "I mean, I _did_ offer you some, you know. But you said you'd pass."

"Huh?" Eli was still confused.

"But hey, I still have birthday girl privileges. So the can of orange juice was still rightfully mine."

"… Huh?"

"Oh, silly Eli _-chan_. You don't need to play ignorance any longer. Well, the orange juice was pretty tasty so I can understand where you're coming from."

"… Wait, you're telling me I'm feeling like this because of some orange juice?" Eli asked the younger girl, who was pretty proud of her analysis.

"Aren't you?" Honoka asked back, confused.

"Well, no… maybe?" Eli asked, unsure.

Honoka then smiled, reaching a hand out to Eli for a handshake.

"Then after this, I'll treat you to an orange juice. When this is all over." Honoka smiled. "So cheer up, okay?"

Eli looked up to see Honoka's smile. The smile she felt captivated with, the smile that led the group to stardom, and the smile Honoka had when she offered a hand to her a few months back.

Eli then smiled as well, despite herself.

"Fine. It's a promise."

They shook hands.

/

/

"Now, ladies and Maki-"

"Hey!" came Maki's displeasure of Nico's grand opening.

"- I present to you, the home of our _next_ candidate for Honoka to get laid with!" Nico announced, her hands gesturing towards the house they're currently in front of.

"This is _my_ house." Honoka said, confused.

"Please don't let it be like _'The one who loves you the most is your mother!',_ because I'm telling you, that's been done for." Umi sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Kotori remembers the speech in our second year of middle school. Pretty cliché topic, when I think about it." Kotori replied.

"Well, let's be honest. The only one who loves Honoka- _chan_ is her mother ~ _nya_."

"Hey! You're probably right, though." said Honoka, sadly.

Nozomi glanced at Eli, who seemed happier than before. Could it be because of what happened earlier? Because they're meeting someone that couldn't possibly get Honoka laid? Both? She didn't know, but she's glad that Eli's feeling cheerful again.

"So who _is_ the second most likely person to have sex with Honoka- _chan_?" Nozomi asked the black-haired third year.

"Aside from you?" Nico asked back.

"Okay, can we stop this whole thing about me and Honoka- _chan_? We _do_ have someone very sensitive about this thing, you know." Nozomi warned the girl.

"You're right…" Nico thought to herself. "Maki _is_ a pretty sensitive girl inside."

"Shut up." came the usual Maki-retort.

Nico then proceeded to go to the front door and rang the bell. She could hear the clutter of footsteps from the inside and knew that the person she was looking for was inside. Thank God.

The door opened to reveal Yukiho.

"Huh? Yazawa- _san_?" Yukiho looked to see that her sister was among the people who came to her home. "Sis? Why'd you ring the bell?" She then narrowed her eyes. "Did you lose the key _again?"_ she accused.

" _Ah."_

 _Everyone_ understood who they came here for and why. Honoka's smile seemed to increase in size as she approached her sister.

"Oh, dearest sister. I have missed you so!"

Honoka went and hugged her dearest, which made Yukiho a tad bit uncomfortable. The younger girl wriggled in the older's grasp and she protested, not wanting to display such shameless acts in front of the older girls.

"Sis, you're squeezing me!" said the young girl.

Honoka cared not for her sister's need of air.

The girls looked at one another and remembered the little bits of things that caused them to think that these sisters might not be as _'sisterly_ ' as one thinks.

/

" _Honoka, you seem close with your sister, huh?"_

 _Nico should not have asked that, she decided later. She regretted ever asking the ginger about her younger sister. When she saw that giant smile on her leader's face, she knew something was definitely weird. When Honoka took out her wallet, she_ knew _something was wrong._

" _Of course I'd be close with her, I mean-" Honoka stopped herself and opened her wallet, taking out a few items from a compartment. "- look at these!"_

 _Honoka placed the items on the table and Nico inspected them. What she saw surprised her._

 _On the table are small pictures of Yukiho, Honoka's sister. There was a picture of her when she was younger, wearing a straw hat. There was a picture of her in her school swimsuit and trying to hide her indecency, as if Honoka was taking a picture without her permission. There was a picture of her sleeping in what seemed to be a seat in one of the cinemas. There was a picture of her that looked like she was coming right of the bath, if the towel around her was any indication._

 _Nico narrowed here eyes._

" _You..." she started, but was interrupted by Honoka._

" _Isn't she just so cute?!" Honoka asked, a very horrifying twinkle in her eye._

 _Nico gulped, trying to not freak out._

" _Honoka, do you always carry indecent pictures of your little sister in your wallet?"_

" _Of course. That's what sisters are for, right?"_

 _Nico only stared, her mind no longer keeping up with the conversation._

" _You're right. My bad."_

" _Ooh! And here's a picture of Yukiho crying when she broke mom's favourite plate!"_

 _It was a long day indeed._

 _/_

" _Good evening, Yukiho." Nico greeted the younger sister of her best friend, as did everyone else._

" _Greetings." Nozomi greeted with a smile._

 _The members of the group were having a sleepover at Honoka's place since they needed to finalize their song and Maki's villae were busy at this time of year. Yukiho nodded to them, since her sister had already told them about their arrival. The girl invited the girls in, and they did._

" _Sis has been ecstatic about having a sleepover with you girls. She said that you're going to party the whole night."_

" _We will do no such thing." came Umi's refusal. "We shall go to bed early, so we can start practice as early as the birds sing."_

" _Talk about a hellish workout." came Maki's disapproval._

" _W- Well, the more practice we get, the better, I suppose." Hanayo was optimistic._

" _Anyway, just don't stay up too long. I need to sleep early, as well." Yukiho said._

 _Eli raised an eyebrow at that._

" _What does us staying up late have to do with your bedtime, Yukiho?" the blonde asked._

 _Eli had known the young girl better than most, as the girl have been staying over at their place to play with Arisa. And during those stays, she always sleeps later than her so there hasn't been any hints that others' bedtime affects her own._

 _The girl could only smile wryly._

" _I wonder why."_

 _She then knocked on the door of the bathroom._

" _Sis, your friends are here. Are you done with the cleaning yet?" Yukiho asked._

" _Mhmm..." came the voice from inside._

" _Sis?"_

" _Mhmm..." came the reply yet again._

 _Yukiho then put two and two together._

" _Don't tell me..."_

 _Yukiho opened the door easily and the sight they saw shocked them._

 _Honoka was crouched on the floor, a bra on top of her head, and panties were held in front of her nose. Honoka looked at the girls who have arrived and saw that her sister was with them as well._

 _Her sister did not look happy._

" _Welcome to my humble abode?" greeted Honoka, in more of a question._

 _Yukiho raged._

 _/_

 _While the group were sleeping on the_ futon _, Honoka was sleeping on the bed. For some reason, her two childhood friends did not sleep with her, as they would usually do during their sleepover at another house. It was as if they knew what would happen next._

 _The girls woke up slowly by the sound of the door opening._

 _Some opened their eyes just to take a peek at who was entering the room and they smiled._

 _Yukiho crept slowly towards the direction of her sister's bed. Honoka, having been awake the whole time, smiled at her and made room for her sister. Yukiho frowned, but proceeded to climb onto the bed nonetheless._

" _I thought you mentioned that you're going to sleep alone, since my friends are here." Honoka whispered to her younger sister._

" _I thought you might be lonely since I wasn't here."_

" _Who's the lonely one between us?" Honoka grinned._

 _That grin disturbed Yukiho greatly._

" _Shut up."_

 _Yukiho buried herself in her sister's breasts as she hugged the older girl._

" _What a dishonest younger sister."_

 _Honoka then hugged the girl back, and they drifted to sleep._

 _/_

/

"So, you've been going all around town trying to look for someone to bone my older sister?" Yukiho asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Well, when you put it like that, you make us sound desperate." Rin scratched the back of her head.

"We actually are, to be honest." Nico said. "We've been going at this for hours now."

Yukiho thought about this for a moment. Well, she would have thought about it for longer, but someone has been squeezing her so hard that she's having difficulty to even think.

"Sis, let go of me!"

Yukiho was sitting on top of Honoka's lap and the older girl was smiling ever so brightly.

"Nope. My supply of Yukinium has been depleting as of late."

"You just hugged me this morning!"

As Yukiho bickered, Nico brought the duo's attention to her.

"As you're the closest to Honoka, I was wondering if you would do the honours of, _boning_ your sister."

Yukiho looked at the older girl incredulously.

"You're joking, right?"

"Far from it." Nico answered.

With that answer, Yukiho laughed. She laughed at how stupid Nico's offer was. She laughed at how the others looked confused by her laughter. She laughed at how Eli looked relieved. She laughed at the whole _idea_ of _her_ and her _sister_.

She then looked at her sister, who averted her eyes.

Yukiho smiled.

"Thanks, but I was already rejected by my sister."

/

 _It was a simple confession. As simple as they could get between two sisters. The two were alone at home, with Yukiho being hugged while sitting atop her sister's lap as they watch a comedic performance by a group of comedians. They were laughing at those stupid jokes and Honoka even copied one of their gags, which made Yukiho laugh even more._

 _While the two were enjoying each others' company, Yukiho eyed her sister and saw that she was at peace. She knew that she herself was at peace as well. She knew how the two were comfortable with one another. She knew Honoka had the talk with their parents a long time ago, and she had only recently heard about it from her parents._

 _Her smile then disappeared and was replaced by a complex expression._

 _She placed a hand on her sister's._

" _Hey sis,..." Yukiho started and got the attention of her older sister._

" _What is it, Yukiho?" Honoka looked at her younger sister, smiling all the way._

" _Are you in love with anyone right now?"_

 _It was a really weird question. Yukiho and her had talked about many things, including their dreams of helping their father with the shop when they got older. However, they have yet to talk about this emotion called love. Honoka thought that it was because Yukiho wasn't one to talk about such things with her older sister. It seems that she was proven wrong._

" _Not at this moment, no." Honoka admitted, her answer seemed to have been thought out thoroughly. "I'm enjoying this moment. I'm having fun with everyone and each day has been looking more and more colourful as of late. Plus, Umi said I shouldn't be looking for love when my grades are dropping like a wrecking ball."_

" _Pretty good comparison." praised Yukiho._

" _I know, right?"_

 _Yukiho looked ahead to the TV screen._

" _Then, why don't we go out?"_

 _Her sister looked at her incredulously._

" _Come again?" her sister asked, not really understanding where she was coming from._

" _You know, as lovers."_

 _Honoka looked even more confused but she then chuckled._

" _What are you talking about, Yukiho? We're sist-"_

" _Mom and dad told me everything last night."_

 _Honoka's eyes widened, and she knew what this was about._

 _She stayed silent, not knowing what to say to her younger sister._

" _Don't you see it, sis?" Yukiho asked her sister. "Our relationship isn't what's norm for sisters. The way you act around me and the way I act around you… It's… different._

" _After I thought about it last night, I've come to realize why you acted so… affectionate with me._

" _I was your one and only sibling, so you didn't know how to act around me and when you see other sisters act so casual around another, you guessed that you should act close with me, but in time, we were much closer than your ordinary siblings._

" _Sis,… tell me._

" _What are we?"_

 _Honoka smiled, hugging her younger sister even tighter from behind._

" _Isn't that obvious?"_

" _But every time I look at you, my heart feels at ease. Whenever you hug me, I feel warm inside. Whenever you're close to me, I feel so-"_

" _That's because we're sisters. By blood, or no."_

 _Yukiho silenced herself with that comment from her sister, and she smiled. The older one was right. Blood or no blood, they were sisters. They've been living with each other, caring for one another, and even at times argued amongst themselves. They acted like bona fide sisters._

 _No, that isn't right._

 _They are sisters._

 _And no one can tell them otherwise._

" _You're right..." Yukiho said, leaning against her sister._

" _Hey, mind telling Umi-chan that?" Honoka asked, the stupid grin appearing on her face yet again._

 _Yukiho snorted._

" _You're incorrigible."_

 _/_

"You think something happened with them?" Nico asked her friend.

Nozomi looked at Yukiho, who was standing by the door, waiting for her sister to finish eating the slice of cake she bought a while ago. After Yukiho mentioned that she has been rejected by her sister, she brought the cake in order to appease Honoka's hunger, and told them that they should hurry up if they want to find someone suitable for Honoka.

"Something definitely happened, but it is not our place to pry." advised Nozomi. "Perhaps this is between them."

"Perhaps."

Nozomi then looked at the shorter girl.

"And perhaps it might not have been the wisest idea for you to think that Yukiho- _chan_ had no chance with our Honoka- _chan_. From what we saw, they have a… _special_ connection. One that surpasses your ordinary sibling bonds."

Nico looked at Nozomi for a while, studying her. She then smirked.

"You've caught on, huh?"

"From a while ago, yes." Nozomi chuckled. "However, I don't understand why you would go so far to make Elicchi realize her true feelings for our resident leader. Would it not be simpler for us to tell her what exactly is it she is feeling?"

Nico closed her eyes, contemplating. She then gave Nozomi a judgmental look.

"You should know better than me why that's not an option."

Nozomi chuckled.

"She must come to terms with her feelings on her own, is it not so?"

"Exactly."

"However, Nicocchi. We've already met Tsubasa _-chan_ and Yukiho- _chan._ There is no one else we can look for, and Elicchi doesn't seem to realize anything yet." Nozomi said to the girl, who looked to be somewhat annoyed.

"Don't remind me." Nico spat. "I thought that that idiot would have realized it by now, but she looks as lost as ever. I don't even know who else we should meet."

Nozomi then smiled.

"Sometimes, you just have to let the chips fall where they may."

Nico looked at the taller girl, examining her.

"I hope that's the right choice."

As everyone conversed with one another, Honoka came out of the living room and walked towards her sister.

"Thanks for the cake. I knew you loved me." said the older of the sisters.

"Pay me with a massage after this." Yukiho said. "I don't like it when people get too curious of our relationship. Did you know how hard it was to convince Arisa that you and I are just sisters?"

"Ah, but Yukiho. We _aren't_ just sisters." Honoka smiled. "We're _us_."

Yukiho snorted.

"I know."

Yukiho then looked at Honoka's friends who were conversing. One such girl caught her eye. The way she carried herself when she found out about their relationship, the way she looked protective of her leader when she and her sister were out, the way the girl would always inquire about Honoka when she went to the girl's home to play with the girl's sister, the looks she gave her when Honoka held her tightly. She noticed each and every one of it.

"Hey sis,"

"What is it?" Honoka looked at Yukiho, confused.

"There's one girl we know who loves you more than even I."

Honoka blinked.

"Really? Who?"

Yukiho smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough."

/

/

Honoka wondered about the information Yukiho had given her. She said that she knows a girl who loved her more than even Yukiho did. Honoka _knows_ that Yukiho loved her to the moon and back. They're sisters, so it's only natural. However, Yukiho isn't one to joke about something like that so perhaps there is someone out there who loved her.

But who could it be?

Judging by how cryptic Yukiho's message was, it was someone that Honoka knew as well, in addition to Yukiho. So it cannot be one of Yukiho's friends who loved her. Honoka barely knew her sister's friends, except the ones closest to her. Even then, none of them showed any more concern for her than what one should show for their friend's sister.

Was it Tsubasa and the girls?

No, Tsubasa probably hated her, if the bullet to her blazer was any indication. Erena and Anju are probably in love with each other, so that's out of the question.

Was it someone from her school?

Well, some of them gave her chocolates for valentines, but none of them showed any more affection for her than what Yukiho showed her. Well, Hitomi perhaps loved her quite a bit, but her chair-wielding skills is scary. That, and the fact that she has every gang in the area bowing heads to her.

Was it… someone from her group?

Then it all clicked.

Yes, the _"Help Honoka get laid"_ plan, which was now known as the _HOLA_ plan, was all a diversion. The culprit was her all along! It was…

It was…

"Nico- _chan,_ are you in love with me?"

"Go to hell."

Nico glared at Honoka.

Perhaps it _was_ Nico, but she was too shy to say it in front of her. However, Honoka decided to drop the subject for now, for Nozomi looked none too amused by that question.

Then, who was it?

"So, Nico- _chan_. Who's the final person we're going to beg to sleep with me?"

When everyone looked at her for answers, Nico didn't know what to say. She decided to let fate do its bidding, but when everyone asked her like that, she didn't have any answers to give them. She didn't know who else to ask after Honoka's sister. Who loved Honoka more than even her sister does? Her eyes darted to Eli.

' _No, it's too soon… She hasn't come to terms with her feelings yet.'_

" _Sometimes, you just have to let the chips fall where they may."_

She remembered Nozomi's words.

Gulping, she did the only thing she could do as Yazawa Nico.

She blames someone completely unrelated to the subject.

"It's _her_!"

Nico pointed at someone from a random direction and hoped that there's somebody there. She came to a realization that yes, someone was actually there. She looked at who it was, and her mind stopped. Her eyes widened and she lost her words.

"Me?" the woman asked, pointing at herself with a smile.

Nico wasn't the only one speechless, no. Everyone else widened their eyes as they looked at the woman in front of them who was actually just passing by. The woman had long, glossy ginger hair and marvelous blue eyes that reminded them of a person they know so very well. The smile the woman showed them told them that their confusion wasn't out of basis. Only one person that they know can smile so beautifully.

It was as if that person was an older version of Honoka.

"Ah, you're that singer!" Honoka pointed out.

"Oh, it's the kid, Long time no see." the woman winked at Honoka.

When the two conversed with one another, it looked like they're both facing in front of a mirror. Their resemblance was _that_ uncanny and Maki had to stop herself from admiring the woman's mature face.

"H- Honoka, who might this be?" Maki asked, not really knowing why she's stuttering when speaking of someone that looked like _Honoka_.

"Oh, she's the singer that helped me back in America."

"Hello, I'm _the singer that helped me back in America_." the woman winked at Maki's general direction

Maki almost lost all strength in her legs. Umi almost fainted. Kotori was hyperventilating.

Honoka then remembered about their mission, and Yukiho's cryptic hint. Honoka knew of the singer, and she told Yukiho about it at some point. That means Yukiho might have met the singer and analyzed her. Perhaps this singer is…

Honoka shook her head. She let Nico do all the work today. She had to pull her own weight sooner or later.

"Hey, miss." Honoka looked up to the woman and the singer looked back at her, the smile never leaving her face. "Will you go out with me?"

Silence.

The area was silent, sans the distant sound of trains and birds. There was also sound of children playing in the far off distance. But none of them were loud. None of them were louder than the metaphorical sound of Eli's heart breaking. The girls looked at Eli to see that her eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated. Her jaws fell slightly as her hands shook with a feeling Eli didn't recognize.

Fear?

Fear of what?

She didn't know. She didn't know why she was feeling this. She didn't know, but-

-why does her heart ache so much?

Then the silence was broken.

The woman laughed.

She laughed at how oblivious the younger girl was being, she laughed at her own stupidity, she laughed at how the situation resembles something in the past, and she laughed at the irony of fate. She then stopped smiling and continued to smile at the girl.

"Sure, what the heck."

None of them expected the answer from the woman, even Honoka herself. Honoka's face turned from nervous to shocked.

"Y- You sure?"

"Yeah, why not?" the woman reasoned. "You're cute, you're adorable, you're young, you've got the right proportions-" the woman then smirked. "- and you're probably awesome in bed, too."

For the first time ever, everyone witnessed Honoka blushing. Never once had Honoka blushed, be it from Nozomi's groping, or to Tsubasa's flattery.

Yet this woman they just met knew just how to push her buttons.

How?

Then, the woman extended her hand to Honoka.

"What do you say?" the woman asked, a goofy smile adorned her facials.

That was it.

The goofy smile the woman showed was all too similar to Honoka's.

Just… who was this woman?

Honoka hesitated a bit, but when she saw the smile the woman was giving her, she smiled as well.

Perhaps this is the one step she needed to grow as a person.

Perhaps this was the step to the future.

When Honoka extended her hand to reach the woman's, she felt someone grasping her other hand.

" _ **NO!"**_

The girl cried as she grasped her friend's hand. Honoka turned around slowly, seeing Eli, her head looking down. She looked sad, fearful, and even… hurt.

/

Eli didn't know what was going on. First, her mind was hazy with the image of the woman who looked a lot like Honoka, but then her mind with hazy with commands. Commands that she didn't know why she needed to follow. Her mind was telling her to run away. Her mind was telling her to beat the shit out of the woman. Her mind was telling her to not to let the woman get away with it.

Her mind was jumbled with commands that she didn't know if she needed to follow. She knew that the commands were there for a reason, but why?

What was the reason?

Though her mind was jumbled up, her heart meant her only to do one thing:

 _Grab her hand._

When the woman accepted the _proposal,_ Eli felt her heart sank even deeper and as Honoka's hand inched closer to the woman's, Eli's mind and heart were one as they commanded her to do only one thing.

And she obliged.

"Eli- _chan_?" she could hear Honoka call out her name, but she didn't look at her. She didn't dare to look at Honoka now, of all times. It felt as though her heart would burst if she even catch a glance of Honoka's eyes.

She thought of many things. She thought about her reason for stopping Honoka. She thought about her objection for Honoka's choice of date. She thought about why she was thinking about Honoka. She thought about Honoka.

"Orange juice."

"What?" was Honoka's clueless question.

"Orange juice. You promised me orange juice."

Honoka raised an eyebrow at that.

"I don't think this is a time and place for-"

"You promised me!"

Eli's shout made Honoka flinch at her volume. Eli's hand held tighter to her own and she could feel the the older girl's hand shaking. Honoka looked closely at Eli. She studied her body language, and she studied the signs she's showing.

She could find none.

"O- Okay. I'll be back in a bit."

When Honoka ran, Eli felt that her own hand wasn't letting go. It felt as though her hand lingered far longer than it should. As she was forced to let go to give Honoka the space, she felt that she let go a part of her soul.

And it hurt.

She watched as Honoka left in search for the nearest vending machine.

As Honoka's figure disappeared, she heard a chuckle coming from the singer.

"You're just as oblivious as that girl. You're just as lost as her." the woman said as she neared her. "I just hope you can follow your heart, like she did."

Eli turned around to look at the woman,

"What do you mean?" Eli asked.

"You see, whenever that girl does something, she does it because her heart told her to. Logic was something trivial for her. As long as her heart aches for it, she will do it. Be it climbing a tree, flipping her childhood friends' skirts, jumping over a big puddle, becoming a school idol-" she paused, and then smiled. "- or even fly."

"You still don't make much sense."

"I'm saying that that girl follows her heart and look at her now." the woman looked at the direction where Honoka disappeared to. "She's living her life to the fullest, she acquired the best of friends, and she somehow managed to make me say _yes_." the woman chuckled at that, but then looked seriously at Eli. "Why don't _you?_ "

"I..." the girl paused, thinking of the many times she didn't do what her heart tells her.

The time when her heart told her to befriend Nozomi, but she acted cold towards her at first. The time when her heart told her to help Nico, but she leaves it to Nozomi to handle, for it would be the wisest. The time when she wanted to join Honoka and have fun, but instead she became the obstacle standing in her way.

The time when she wanted a sip of Honoka's orange juice-

\- but she dismisses it as something foolish.

"Whenever your heart tells you to do something, you dismiss it as something foolish and you regret it thereafter. Learn from your mistakes and just stop thinking."

The woman smiled as she placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Stop thinking and listen to your heart."

Eli looked at the girl and she felt something inside her. The girl felt so close to her, yet so far. It's as if she knew the girl from deep within, but the girl was far from her reach. She was right in front of her, but she's far away.

It's not something she could easily explain.

However,…

Eli closed her eyes-

\- and listened to her heart for the first time in ages.

/

Honoka ran back to where the others were when she realized that most everyone had left, leaving only Eli. She was confused at first, but was slightly thankful that Eli waited for her. The others sucks for not waiting for her.

She neared Eli and clapped her hands in apology.

"Sorry, Eli- _chan_! I've searched everywhere but I didn't seem to be able to find any orange juice. I wanted to go to the store, but I think that would take a lot more time, which I didn't have." Honoka looked at the girl with an apologetic face. "So uh, I'm sorry, okay?"

Eli chuckled and gestured the girl to sit straight. "It's okay, I don't mind."

"B- But you were really particular and demanding about the orange juice that-"

"That can wait." Eli said, and turned the opposite direction. She turned around a bit and asked, "But for now, mind accompanying me for a walk?"

To say Honoka was confused would be an understatement. First Eli was normal, then she wasn't talkative, then she was jumpy, then she was a bit happier, then she looked pained, and now she was the happiest Honoka had ever seen her.

Today is a strange day, thought Honoka.

Honoka followed the older girl and walked right next to her.

For a while, they walked in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, like she thought it would be. Eli was humming a tune she didn't know and she seemed happy just walking beside her. It felt a bit weird, but as long as Eli was happy…

"Hey, Honoka." Eli started, breaking the silence.

"W- What is it?" Honoka asked, unprepared for a conversation, as she thought they were only going for a walk to ease their minds or something.

Eli stopped walking, looking straight at Honoka.

For the first time that day, Honoka was awestruck.

Something was different about Eli.

She seemed… at peace with herself.

From the first time they met, Eli was always thinking too much until she caused problems for Nozomi quite frequently. However this time, Eli looked like she wasn't thinking about anything. She's just… at ease.

What happened in the short time frame she went to find orange juice?

Then, something completely unexpected came out of Eli's lips.

"Huh? What was that?" Honoka asked. She thought she heard three words that she never expected Eli would utter to _her_ of all people.

However, life was always unexpected.

"I love you."

Three words. Three simple words. It took her months and one hellish day to finally realize that all she needed to know were three simple words. Three simple words that explained every single feeling she felt that entire day. Three simple words that explains why she's been glaring at some people lately. Three simple words that explains why she felt so anxious when she looked at her. Those three simple words… made Honoka speechless.

They stood there, in a neighbourhood close to Honoka's home, after Eli just confessed to her friend.

They just stood there.

Eli stared at Honoka.

Honoka stared at Eli.

Eli averted her eyes, blushing.

"I- It still feels embarrassing when you look at me like that, you know..." said Eli, trying her best to not make a mess out of herself.

"Y- You know, people don't usually blurt that out of nowhere, right?" Honoka asked the girl, unsure what else to say.

"I know." Eli said, smiling. "I'm just tired of thinking… I'm just so tired of following logic. I just- I'm just… so tired."

Honoka looked at Eli. The reason she was at peace was because she's following her heart instead of thinking with her brain. Eli became just like...

"But- When? How?" Honoka paused, thinking about it a little. "Why?"

"Why not?" Eli asked back. "You weren't one to runs on logic. Didn't think you'd start now."

"It's not that… I just, didn't notice it."

Eli rolled her eyes.

"Sadly, you're the only one who didn't notice it, Honoka. Everyone else did." Eli said. "Well, not even I noticed it. But that's perfectly reasonable. My mind was jumbled."

"Sure, blame the mind and not the body." Honoka snorted.

Eli blushed.

"T- Talking about my body after I just confessed to you is kinda..." she let the sentence drag as she averted her eyes.

Honoka noticed her mistake and looked elsewhere, a faint blush on her cheeks as well.

Honoka then gathered her thoughts. She needed answers and she needed them now.

"That still leaves questions, though. From when and how did you realize it?"

"I can't actually answer your first question. I don't actually know when I started to feel this way towards you. As the _singer_ coined out, love isn't something one can trace. I can't trace back exactly from _when_ I started feeling this way for you." Eli put a hand to her chest. "Whenever I'm near you, my heart was beating a lot more than normal. Whenever I see someone near you, I feel uneasy. I don't mean to be mean to that person, but I just… don't like it when you're with someone else. Bonus points if it's someone outside our group.

"When this whole shenanigan occurred, I felt possessive over you. Whenever you went to talk with your… _candidates_ , I feel like you were going to leave me and my heart ached for you. My mind was screaming to me a million commands, but my heart was telling me only one thing – _Grab her hand_."

Eli touched Honoka's hand and Honoka was too busy looking at Eli's sincere feelings to notice.

"I wanted to be with you all this time. I wanted you to look at me and only me. I wanted you for my own." Eli smiled wryly. "It took me a while to realize it, but I know what I feel now. I listened to my heart, and this is my answer.

"I want you, and only you. I don't want you to be someone else's.

"I love you. And that's what I'm feeling right now."

As Eli finished her explanation, she released the touch on Honoka's hand and took a few steps back to give some space for Honoka. Honoka thought about many things from Eli's story and thought of many different answers.

This wasn't like her at all.

"I- I don't know what to say-"

"You don't have to say anything." Eli cut her off. "I'm only saying this to you because my heart is telling me to. This is your birthday. Answering my feelings should be the last thing on your mind." said Eli. She smiled sadly. "I- I just want to let it off my chest. That's all."

Honoka knows Eli.

She knows when the taller girl was lying.

However, she couldn't call the girl out on her lie.

Because in her mind, a million commands were thrown.

/

/

It was night at the Kousaka residence and Honoka was alone in her room. The lights were turned off as Honoka holed up atop her bed in the corner. She was thinking. Honoka Kousaka was thinking. She thought about Eli, she thought about the things she's been through and she thought about herself.

She needed help, and she knew just who to call.

"Hello, Ghostbusters?" she said to the cellphone, or more like to the recipient at the end of the line.

" _Who are you calling Ghostbusters?"_

"But Umi- _chan_ , Kotori _-chan_ always greet me on the phone like that."

She could hear Umi shouting something at Kotori and the whimpers of one designer was really soothing to her ears. Childhood friends, am I right?

" _So, what's the matter? You know we're working on your surprise party."_

"Surprise parties are supposed to be a surprise, right?"

" _You should know better than to not expect a birthday party after befriending us for so long."_

Honoka smiled.

"Thanks, Umi- _chan_."

" _You deserve it."_

She could practically _hear_ Umi's smile, and that's one of the perks of being childhood friends. You just _know_ that they're happy no matter how fart apart they may be.

" _So, what's the sudden call for?"_

"I think you know."

It took a few moments of silence for Umi to give in, sighing. She knew Umi was trying to be secretive for Eli, but Umi knows she can't lie to her. Honoka is the one person Kotori and Umi won't lie to. In fact, The three childhood friends wouldn't lie to each other. That was the promise from long ago.

" _She confessed?"_

"Yup."

" _Finally. It took her long enough."_

So everyone _did_ notice, thought Honoka. She was a little skeptical that everyone knew something she didn't, but it seemed she was the only one who didn't notice Eli's strange behaviours as one out of the feeling of love.

"Am I the only one who didn't notice?"

" _Sans Eli herself, yes. Erena texted me a while ago asking if Eli was okay about the whole 'boning Honoka' mission."_

"Someone who lived in Akihabara knows?"

" _And your cousin. What was her name? Kousaka Reina?"_

"Kill me now."

" _If you aren't joking, I would be more than obliged. You're the one who put chilies in my soup, right?"_

"Nope. Ask Nico- _chan_."

" _I'll have a little chat with her, I suppose."_ She could practically feel the venom spitting from Umi's lips. _"So, what about Eli? Have you given her your answer?"_

"Not exactly."

Silence came for a while, and Honoka wondered what was it Umi was thinking.

" _Honoka, what were you doing after Eli's confession?"_

"I- I was thinking about-"

" _That's it."_

Honoka wondered what is it that Umi was talking about.

" _What's_ it?" Honoka asked, confused.

" _Honoka, do you know why Kotori and I always followed you?"_

"No, not really, no. I think it has something to do with my extensive collection of Mermaidman action figures."

" _No, we followed you because you followed your heart, Honoka."_

Then it dawned on her.

" _Always leaping before you look-"_

What was bothering her after the confession wasn't just Eli's confession itself. No, Eli reminded her of herself when she followed only her heart, and not her mind.

" _Always following no one but your own heart-"_

Eli made her think about herself, and that caused her to… _not_ be herself.

" _No matter how many times anyone tells you to think of your actions, you always listened to your own heart, and not to others' bland words."_

She knows what she has to do.

" _Therefore, the Honoka I know-"_

As always, she need only listen-

" _listens to her heart first, and her thoughts second."_

Listen to the feelings deep within her heart.

/

 _Honoka opened her eyes and saw a woman, the singer Honoka knew of, har back facing her. She saw someone with the woman. Someone with straight blonde hair and memorable blue eyes. The two were sitting on a bench, the blonde hugging the ginger by her side. If she looked closely, she could see that they were holding something. Drinks. The ginger then looked at Honoka's direction and smiled._

 _Honoka smiled as well._

 _She knew what needed to be done._

/

Eli looked at the book in front of her as she tried her best to study at her desk. However, she only looked at the book and reading it seemed to be impossible. No, she needs to read this biology book. She's going to have to distract herself from feeling something she should not. Okay, let's see…

' _Topic 1: Heart-'_

Eli banged her face onto the desk and didn't read the rest.

"Damn it, that was so embarrassing..."

That confession was the most embarrassing moment in her life, beating any embarrassing moments Nozomi saw her in. She was alone with the love of her life as she confessed to her. Her heart was beating faster than ever before at the time and remembering it made her heart remember it as well and it beat just as fast.

"Steady, my heart. I told Honoka I didn't need the answer."

Yes, she didn't need the answer, because she knew Honoka didn't feel the same way. Honoka was an uncontrollable hurricane. Tying her down was impossible. Commitment was one thing that would tie her down. Honoka wants more out of life, and love wasn't something that she would seek. Even when Nico tried to set her up with someone, the universe just didn't want her to be with someone. That shows just how much Honoka can't be tied down.

Eli sighed.

She need only wait…

Suddenly, there was a knock on her window, as if someone had thrown a pebble at it. Eli perked up and looked at the window. She thought that it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but then the knock returned, but now it seems that someone had thrown _multiple_ pebbles to the window.

She then walked to window and opened.

What she saw brought a smile to her face.

There stood Honoka on the street, holding up two cans of orange juice.

"It's still my birthday." Honoka said loudly. "And the birthday sex Nico promised me didn't come, so..." she smiled. "Orange juice?"

" _Well, we can share if you'd like."  
"Pass."_

"I'd love to!" Eli shouted, letting the neighbours hear it.

She didn't care.

For on that night, all she would do was let her heart do the talking.

And occasionally Honoka's tongue.

That was the best birthday present Honoka's ever gotten.

Things will be fun with Eli for the next birthdays-

-and many more to come.

 **[END]**

* * *

 _ **Did you actually think that Honoka was going to end up with Tsubasa? HAH! A-RISE OT3.  
**_

 _ **Anyway, I thought that it was going to be like, 4k. Hooo was I wrong. This is my response to ALargeBear writing HonoEli. When I talked to them and mentioned Honoka/Yukiho, they seemed intrigued about the pair. And so I put it in. I took 5 days with about 5 hours overall of writing this. It wasn't continuous writing, as I have room mates.**_

 _ **This is also my apology for forgetting to write a birthday Hono fic. Hail the Lord Honks and her mighty Honkyness.**_

 _ **And to that, I bid you adieu.**_


End file.
